


Txt U L8er, Sk8er

by SolarArmageddon



Series: chat fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: & boyfriends, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Humor, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai Are Best Friends, Choi Soobin is Whipped, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun Are Best Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobia, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Huening Kai, Nonbinary Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Texting, This Is STUPID, Transphobia, aka kai doesnt know if hes cis, and thats that, chat fic, hyuck and kai are nb bros, kai aint cis, kai b using all pronouns jus tryn stuff til he finds whats right, prolly at some point bc spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Yeonjun creates a group chat, chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: haha u have so many chat fics maybe finish some first  
> also me: yall hear sumn  
> uh anyways heres another chat fic bc im a sad bitch lol  
> first chap is short bc i dont wanna write anything long rn but i also feel the need to set up this chat fic now before waiting to do it later and hating myself bc setting these up is tiring tbh i hate tagging n shit  
> anyways enjoy the fic and follow my txt tumblr if you want @honeyboy-hueningkai 
> 
> chat names:  
> taetae - taehyun  
> bby boy - kai  
> cabbage - beomgyu  
> junjun/sk8er boi - yeonjun  
> gentle giant - soobin

_**junjun** added **cabbage, gentle giant, bby boy** and **taetae** to the chat!_

**_junjun_ ** _named the chat_ **_put him down_ **

**junjun:** hey everybody today Taehyun blasted sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne after me when i was skating into school so im starting a kickstarter to put him down

 **junjun:** the benefits of killing him would be id get embarrassed way less

 **bby boy:** no you wouldn't lol

 **gentle giant:** no you wouldnt

 **cabbage:** no you wouldnt

 **taetae:** im like,, the majority of your impulse control if anything youd embarrass yourself more

 **junjun:** point taken but

 **junjun:** still

 **junjun:** who wants the kickstarter link

**_taetae_ ** _changed_ **_junjun's_ ** _user to_ **_sk8er boi_ **

**taetae:** nobody

 **taetae:** now get off ur phone in class

 **taetae:** or im sending Soobin to steal ur phone for the rest of the day

 **sk8er boi:** bin would never do that to me !!

 **sk8er boi:** right Soobin?

 **gentle giant:** i absolutely would lmao wym

 **gentle giant:** now get off ur phone before the teacher catches you instead and you dont get ur phone back until one of your parents come get it

 **sk8er boi:** so never

 **gentle giant:** exactly

 **sk8er boi:** fine but @ Taehyun we're discussing this later

 **taetae:** whatever dude

 **bby boy:** can yall shut up im actually tryna learn

 **cabbage:** sure you are

 **taetae:** youre literally drawing a dick on mina's desk

 **bby boy:** while learning

 **bby boy:** :)

 **gentle giant:** kai stop drawing dicks on peoples desks :((

 **bby boy:** fine :((

 **bby boy:** i will

 **bby boy:** for now

 **sk8er boi:** jfc youre a mess

 **bby boy:** mayhaps, sk8er boi

 **bby boy:** but at least i dont whine abt my best friend doing stupid shit to me as if i dont do stupid shit right back to him

 **sk8er boi:** mayhaps,,,

 **bby boy:** now shut up and do ur work

 **bby boy:** txt u l8er, sk8er

 **sk8er boi:** god i hate him sometimes

 **gentle giant:** god i love him all the time

 **bby boy:** ilyt <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel awful n i have school in two hrs so im killing some time since i woke up early?? sry if this is shitty as hell it was either this or watch txt on idol radio which isn't a bad idea but i feel like i cant sit still so writing is probs better
> 
>  
> 
> chat names:  
> taetae - taehyun  
> bby boy - kai  
> cabbage - beomgyu  
> sk8er boi - yeonjun  
> gentle giant - soobin

**[Chat: put him down]**

**bby boy:** donghyuck told me id look good in a crop top and i haven't stopped thinking about it since someone take me shopping

 **gentle giant:** !!! shit theyre r i g h t

 **sk8er boi:** why were you talking to them tho

 **sk8er boi:** like how do yall even know each others names

 **bby boy:** me and jeno are friends?? so ofc ive met his bfs?????

 **bby boy:** also like donghyuck is cool we get along real well

 **cabbage:** terrifying

 **taetae:** ^

 **sk8er boi:** wait since when are you friends with jeno im

 **bby boy:** we had a weird project awhile ago that paired us up with people in 11th and Soobin wasn't fucking there

 **gentle giant:** I LITERALLY HAD THE FLU???

 **cabbage:** LMAO

 **taetae:** okay but that project was a mess i got paired with fucking jisung and he would not shut up about how he wanted to be paired with jisung in our grade just bc they have THE SAME FUCKING NAME

 **gentle giant:** that would've been funny tho like u gotta admit

 **cabbage:** okay but like howd you end up being friends with donghyuck from that

 **cabbage:** like i love hyuck dont get me wrong but,,,

 **cabbage:** hyuck is s o o o chaotic i cannot see you ever clicking

 **bby boy:** ?? youre chaotic as fuck

 **cabbage:** yeah but nobody is as chaotic as hyuck tbh

 **bby boy:** ,, true

 **bby boy:**   we did most of the project stuff at jenos place and donghyuck kept randomly showing up

 **bby boy:** and they were funny so i got their #

 **gentle giant:** anyways now that that is out of the way

 **gentle giant:** please let me take you shopping now

 **gentle giant:** pls pls pls

 **bby boy:** yes god please

 **gentle giant:** !!! yes

 **sk8er boi:** can i come

 **gentle giant:** no

 **bby boy:** no

 **cabbage:** can i

 **bby boy:** ye

 **gentle giant:** bring jello cups pls

 **sk8er boi:** ???? wtf

 **bby boy:** ily jun but my shopping trip will turn into your disaster shopping trip and i dont want to be there all fucking day or get kicked out of another fucking mall because you cant stop taking pictures with mannequins tits in your hands

 **sk8er boi** : in my defence

 **sk8er boi:** i made this my thing on accident and now i cant stop doing it bc its gained me a shit ton of followers on ig and i refuse to deprive them of the content they signed up for

 **gentle giant:** then do it in stores by yourself?? dont get us kicked out lmao

 **cabbage:** also the fact that that has a following is so sad oh my god

 **taetae:** fr wtf

 **taetae:** tbh i thought all the new followers came from bots

 **sk8er boi:** yall think so little of me jfc

 **bby boy:** anyways pick me up in like an hr bin

 **gentle giant:** okay babe

 **gentle giant:** also gyu dont forget those jello cups please

 **cabbage:** yeah yeah ik

 **gentle giant:** thank you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk whats gonna come outta this chapter bc im fucked up from coffee lol i have break in two weeks tho so mayhaps ill update a few times? technically next week is also like a break for my school?? bc we still go to school but its just basically field trips or activities on campus that aren't school related n its really fun but can also be exhausting depending on which one you get in! idk what mine really is cause its literally called "up for anything" and you basically just do random shit for a week so we'll see what goes on ig 
> 
> chat names:  
> taetae - taehyun  
> bby boy - kai  
> cabbage - beomgyu  
> sk8er boi - yeonjun  
> gentle giant - soobin

**[Chat: put him down]**

**_gentle giant_ ** _renamed the chat_ **_FUCK_ **

**taetae:** what did you do now soobin

 **gentle giant:** okay so we may or may not have lost beomgyu,,

 **bby boy:** we absolutely lost beomgyu lmao

 **sk8er boi:** SOOBIN???? CHOI FUCKING SOOBIN???????

 **sk8er boi:** YOURE AN IDIOT LITERALLY JUST TEXT HIM AND ASK WHERE HE IS

 **bby boy:** haha

 **bby boy:** we have his phone

 **taetae:** wait what

 **taetae:** why they fuck do you have his phone

 **taetae:** howd you even lose him like,,,

 **taetae:** he always holds my hand so he doesn't get lost??? so wtf

 **bby boy:** hate to break this to you but he literally only holds your hand in the mall and says he doesn't want to get lost but he actually just likes holding your hand and refuses to admit it

 **taetae:** thats cute but uh

 **taetae:** still how the FUCK did you lose him

 **gentle giant:** he kept texting some1 and wouldn't tell us who or about what so kai may or may not have taken his phone and uh,,, ran with it

 **gentle giant:** and i may or may not have ran after him and left beomgyu in the middle hot topic

 **sk8er boi:** okay first of all

 **sk8er boi:** hot fucking topic?????

 **sk8er boi:** second of all

 **sk8er boi:** GO BACK AND FIND HIM??????????????????

 **taetae:** wait but who was it

 **bby boy:** oh just some girl in his class, they were talking abt a sci project?? idk why he was being all sus abt it

 **taetae:** did you check all his messages?

 **bby boy:** ah no ill do that

 **gentle giant:** anyways we did go back to try and find him but he was gone sooo

 **gentle giant:** thats really on him he either should've chased after us or stayed put oop

 **sk8er boi:** i will actually crush your wind pipe with my foot next time i see you

 **gentle giant:** lol hot

 **bby boy:** Soobin no

 **gentle giant:** sry

 **taetae:** check fye, he likes nerd shit so

 **gentle giant:** good idea

 **bby boy:** OH OH HE WAS TEXTING JEONGIN

 **taetae:** ABOUT WHAT

 **gentle giant:** Taehyun pls stop hes literally forcing me to drag him around the mall while he uses talk to text and old people are glaring

 **taetae:** not my problem lol

 **bby boy:** sry bin <3

 **gentle giant:** sweetie im literally right next to you

 **bby boy:** and?

 **gentle giant:** ,,,nvm i love you

 **bby boy:** love you :))

 **bby boy:** anyways they were texting abt some teacher and detention?? not anything really interesting

 **bby boy:** jeongin talks abt his bf a few times but like,, thats the most interesting thing and hes just complaing abt how he keeps taking his percy Jackson books and not giving them back for months

 **gentle giant:** sounds familiar...

 **bby boy:** i gave youback all of maximum ride months ago will you shut the fuck up

 **gentle giant:** you know theyre my favorite and you took them for months!! the least you could've done is given me them back as you finished them instead of giving me them all back at school so i had to carry them home!!

 **bby boy:** mayhaps,,,

 **bby boy:** but you still love me soooo

 **gentle giant:** youre lucky i do love you

 **taetae:** anyways is that all you could find??

 **bby boy:** yeah everyone else hes texting is either us, his parents or people in his class that need notes

 **bby boy:** which also damn people really b paying him more than they need to for some shitty notes

 **taetae:** how much???

 **bby boy:** a good handful of people paid $20 just for math alone, some paid more tho?? someone paid $40 for science when they had a test on genetics which,,, wtf why not just take your own notes for free damn

 **taetae:** i should start doing this holy shit

 **bby boy:** yeah but i think you gotta be smart and take good notes for that

 **bby boy:** and not only are you dumb as a box of rocks, but your handwriting is illegible to everyone including you most of the time and you literally dont label anything so how would they be able to understand shit

 **taetae:** true

 **taetae:** ill find something else to sell

 **sk8er boi:** im sorry but HAVE YALL NOT FOUND BEOMGYU YET???

 **gentle giant:** oh no we found him lookn at anime figurines in fye

 **gentle giant:** just forgot to mention it

 **gentle giant:** also kai still has his phone so its not like he could've said anything

 **sk8er boi:** has he not asked for it back 

 **gentle giant:** he said he doesn't care if we go through it, he just didn't say who he was texting earlier to piss us off and he would've told us otherwise

 **taetae:** hes a such a dick

 **taetae:** i love him

 **taetae:** also give him back his phone bc i needa talk to him abt that hand holding shit lol

 **bby boy:** k

 **cabbage:** no

 **taetae:** :( gyuuuu

 **cabbage:** fuck no

 **taetae:** why nooooot

 **cabbage:** i mean kai literally already told you

 **cabbage:** so its not like theres anything to talk abt

 **taetae:** yeah but like :((( you could've told me yourself!!! i like holding your hand too theyre soft n warm n mine are always cold :(((((((

 **cabbage:** yeah ik

 **cabbage:** and ik i could've told you i just didn't want to cause its weird

 **sk8er boi:** wait hold on why wont either of you hold my hands then :((

 **bby boy:** clamy

 **taetae:** clamy

 **gentle giant:** clamy

 **cabbage:** clamy

 **sk8er boi:** ,,,

 **sk8er boi:** fuck yall


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual important shit??: just a lil warning (?) this chapter has a main theme of gender but theres also like,, implied (referenced?) child neglect/abuse in this chapter which ill get into later as well. its not too much and ik i tagged it but i figured i might as well mention it now just incase someone didn't read the tags  
> also a big fyi- kai hasn't really talked about gender shit with anyone but Soobin so idk if thats really important now but it will be eventually  
> another fyi!!! this is very messy bc idk how to put any of this shit into words since i never can for myself lol dont @ me
> 
> my bs: i started break this week!! but dysphoria has been a bitch so i wanted to write smth related to that but i didn't want to like,, write write so here i am  
> ik this week will probs get better later on cause like,, im getting glasses tomorrow (finally, its been months since i got a prescription but my mom wouldn't buy em) and im also redying my hair on Friday so thatsa good good but the last few days i haven't really done anything but sit at home and feel shitty so
> 
> chat names:  
> taetae - taehyun  
> bby boy/angel - kai  
> cabbage - beomgyu  
> sk8er boi - yeonjun  
> gentle giant/honey - soobin

**[Chat: sweeteas!!]**

**angel:** Soobin can i come over

 **angel:** i dont wanna be home right now

 **honey:** of course baby

 **honey:** why, whats up?

 **angel:** just like,, usual shit ya know

 **honey:** usual shit is very vague coming from you tbh

 **angel:** parent shit and gender shit

 **angel:** mostly the second tho cause the first ties into it

 **honey:** alright, do you mind if yeonjuns here? or do you want me to kick him out before you get here?

 **angel:** i mean,,

 **angel:** i dont want you to kick him out just so i can come be sad and whiney but ya know

 **angel:** i also dont want to talk to him about this shit

 **angel:** not yet at least cause its still all confusing and stuff

 **honey:** its okay baby dw!! ill just tell him something came up, he wont be upset

 **honey:** do you wanna talk about it now while you walk over or do you wanna wait until you get here?

 **angel:** i can talk about it a little if thats what you want

 **honey:** well its not really about what i want, its about what you want

 **angel:** :/

 **angel:** youre unhelpful

 **honey:** i am not!!

 **angel:** yes you are

 **angel:** but thats besides the point

 **honey:** yeah

 **honey:** do you wanna start with your parents or the gender stuff?

 **angel:** parents ig since theyre the least of my worries atm

 **angel:** anyways apparently my mom went through my shit again and she found the croptops and now shes being weird about it

 **honey:** weird?? also whyd she go through it

 **angel:** idk sometimes she just does shit

 **angel:** and weird isn't the right word for it but whatever

 **angel:** she wasnt like outright saying it but she basically said she wasnt happy that i spent her money on girls clothes for myself

 **angel:** she seemed kind of pissed actually im surprised she didn't start yelling

 **angel:** which i know isn't terrible and i should be glad she didn't yell but still it was sucky

 **honey:** yeah

 **honey:** what else did she say?

 **angel:** doesn't matter

 **angel:** but

 **angel:** i really should've thought about what would happen if i did buy them more beforehand cause my dadll probably trash them once my mom mentions it

 **angel:** or bring it to the sal

 **angel:** thats what he did with that skirt you got me for my birthday at least

 **honey:** you didn't tell me that :((

 **angel:** sorry

 **honey:** its fine dw!! you wanna bring the tops here?

 **angel:** if theyre still there in the morning yeah

 **angel:** i dont wanna go back and grab them rn tho

 **honey:** alright, makes sense

 **honey:** gender stuff?

 **angel:** idk the whole croptop thing made me start thinking again and like

 **angel:** i dont know how to describe it but i just wanted to get more fem stuff cause i think itd be more comfortable but the shit i keep getting causes too many problems and i never even get to wear them either since my parents just get rid of it when im at school or something

 **angel:** and even though i know i dont really want to buy shit if itll just get thrown out i keep doing it anyways because i just really want to wear it anyways and for some stupid reason i keep hoping maybe they wont get rid of it

 **angel:** i feel stupid about the whole thing but i dont feel right with all the boy shit

 **angel:** and i dont really feel right with all the girl shit too but id rather that at the same time

 **angel:** that doesn't even make sense oop

 **honey:** its okay it doesn't have to make sense

 **angel:** like okay

 **angel:** what im trying to say is i want some kind of decent medium most of the time

 **angel:** like some days i feel more like just wearing all fem stuff but i cant and it makes me feel shitty

 **angel:** and other days im comfortable and happy with the masc shit

 **angel:** but overall?? i just want stuff thats a good medium

 **angel:** theres like other things that bother me too obviously

 **angel:** like appearance wise n shit

 **angel:** but i feel like just some clothing changes could help a good amount

 **honey:** we could go shopping again soon and instead of taking them home we could buy a bucket at the mall too and start filling it with fem shit you buy? that way you avoid your parents yelling and throwing out your stuff but you also get to keep the stuff you like

 **angel:** i actually,, hadn't thought of that

 **angel:** ur a genius choi soobin and i love you so much

 **honey:** !!! i love you angel

 **honey:** also, just a thought, but maybe talk to donghyuck about gender? im sure theyd be happy to help and theyd know a lot more about the stuff than i ever could

 **angel:** okay, i will :)

 **angel:** btw im like a couple houses down come wait for me outside pls

 **honey:** alright <3

**[Chat: FUCK]**

**gentle giant:** we're going

 **gentle giant:** to the mall again

 **gentle giant:** this Friday after school

 **cabbage:** u good

 **sk8er boi:** like ur texting weird

 **taetae:** -er than usual

 **gentle giant:** im trying to use speech to text bc kai is currently smothering me but he also keeps talking in the middle of my messages so its not going that great

 **gentle giant:** i made him move tho

 **bby boy:** :(

 **bby boy:** but everyone is expected to bring one food item and their own cash if they wanna get into soobins car

 **sk8er boi:** am i invited this time

 **bby boy:** 2 food items and you can come

 **bby boy:** also an aux cord since somebody can never keep one intact

 **bby boy:** emphasis on somebody

 **gentle giant:** i let you into my house, feed you, give you cuddles and smooches and this is the thanks i get?

 **bby boy:** yeah basically

 **cabbage:** KSISDJID


End file.
